


And You're Just What I Need

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Filk, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, Parody, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Requited Love, Shipping, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Tonks discover that J.K. Rowling has decided to ship them at the end of Half-Blood Prince, and they are so excited to find out that they're no longer alone! A song filk to "What I've Been Looking For" from High School Musical.</p><p>Not Kingsley or Bill<br/>Not even Charlie<br/>There's only one for me<br/>It's not Lily or Snape<br/>Sirius won't do<br/>The only<br/>One I want is you</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You're Just What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> "And You're Just What I Need" filked to "What I've Been Looking For" from High School Musical.
> 
> Originally filked January 2006.

**REMUS:**  
It's hard to believe that Jo couldn't see  
 **REMUS and TONKS:**  
The fans would ship us together  
The sixth book came 'round, I thought I was bound  
To be alone, but we're together  
  
 **TONKS:**  
This werewolf's like no other  
 **REMUS and TONKS:**  
And now she/he is mine  
  
I never thought someone would make our ship come true  
Who could've known?  
I never thought someone would let me be with you  
I'm not alone  
So long I would plead, "Jo, help me, please do"  
And you're just what I need  
  
 **TONKS:**  
Not Kingsley or Bill  
Not even Charlie  
 **REMUS and TONKS:**  
There's only one for me  
 **REMUS:**  
It's not Lily or Snape  
Sirius won't do  
The only  
 **REMUS and TONKS:**  
One I want is you  
  
 **REMUS:**  
This Auror's like no other  
 **REMUS and TONKS:**  
And now she/he is mine  
  
I never thought someone would make our ship come true  
Who could've known?  
I never thought someone would let me be with you  
I'm not alone  
So long I would plead, "Jo, help me, please do"  
And you're just what I need  
  
Doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Whoa- oh- oh- oh  
Doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Whoa- oh- oh- oh


End file.
